sonsofanarchyfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Nevada
Nevada ist die vierte Folge, der ersten Staffel, der TV-Serie: SONS OF ANARCHY. __TOC__ 'Handlung' SAMCRO hat weiterhin keine Kapazität für die Lagerung und Montage von Waffen. Jackson Teller der Vize-Präsident des Gründungs-Chapters der SONS OF ANARCHY will den Präsident des, in Nevada beheimateten, befreundeten MC´s DEVIL'S-TRIBE um Hilfe bitten. Sein Stiefvater, und Präsident von SAMCRO, Clay Morrow, will noch einen Schritt weiter gehen und den TRIBES-MC, durch ein Patch-Over, zu einem neuen Chapter der SONS machen. Das würde den MC in Nevada gleichzeitig gegen die MAYANS schützen, die vom TRIBE Prozente abpressen wollen. So fährt SAMCRO mit einem nachfolgenden Waffentransport zur endgültigen Besiegelung nach Nevada. Indessen verfolgt ATF-Agent Joshua Kohn, unter dem Deckmantel einer Ermittlung seiner Behörde, seine eigenen Interessen in Bezug auf seine Ex-Freundin, Tara Knowles, die in Chicago ein Kontaktverbot gegen ihn erwirkt hat. Dazu heftet er sich an die Fersen von SAMCRO. Im Charming Police Department erklärt David Hale, der Deputy-Chief, ATF-Agent Joshua Kohn die allgemeine Lage in Charming, und dass es sehr schwierig sei SAMCRO illegale Handlungen nachzuweisen, und dass es Clay Morrow geschafft hat die Leute davon zu überzeugen, dass eine Outlaw-Justiz das Gespenst der Konzerne fernhalten würde, was Kohn bereits festgestellt hat. Hale schließt die Tür des Büros und vertraut Kohn an, dass ein Teil der Unterstützung für die SONS aus dem Police-Department selbst kommt. Kurz darauf erscheint der Chief des Police-Departments, Wayne Unser bei Hale und erkundigt sich, ziemlich aufgebracht bei seinem Stellvertreter, warum er erst nach zwei Tagen von Kohns Anwesenheit, und seinen angestrebten Ermittlungen, erfährt. Unser macht Hale klar, dass er sich um die Angelegenheiten der Stadt zu kümmern hat, und Kohn in seinen Zuständigkeitsbereich fallen würde. Inzwischen hat Alexander Trager, von seinen Freunden nur kurz Tig genannt, herausgefunden, dass das ATF ihnen auf der Spur ist. Am Tisch beraten die SONS darüber, was Kohn in Charming wollen könnte. Jackson vermutet, das Hale dahinter steckt. Zudem ergibt sich aus Kohns Anwesenheit das Problem, dass die SONS mittelfristig kein Lagerhaus mit offizieller Adresse als neues Waffenlager nutzen können, bis die neue Tarnfirma steht, wenn Kohn alle ihre Schritte beobachtet. Jackson bringt zur Sprache, dass ihn Jury White angerufen hat, weil die MAYANS dem DEVIL'S-TRIBE Prozente abpressen wollen. Er schlägt vor nach Indian-Hills zu fahren, dem Präsidenten des TRIBE ein paar Ratschläge zu geben und dabei nach einem Lager dort zu fragen, wo die SONS kurzfristig ihre Waffen lagern können. Als Tara Knowles am Morgen aus dem Haus kommt entdeckt sie auf der Motorhaube ihres Autos Rosenblüten-Blätter. Ahnungsvoll begibt sie sich zurück in ihr Haus, das ihr kürzlich verstorbener Vater ihr hinterlassen hat, und steckt eine Pistole ein. Danach fährt Tara zu Teller-Morrow-Autowerkstatt, um mit Jax zu reden. Sie bittet ihn den Wagen, der ebenfalls ein Erbe ihres Vater ist, durchchecken zu lassen. Kohn beobachtet von seinem Wagen aus aufmerksam diese Szene. Ahnungslos bittet Jackson seine Mutter, Gemma darum Tara nach Hause zu fahren, was Tara ablehnen will. Doch Gemma stimmt zeitgleich zuckersüß zu. Gemma ist beunruhigt, als Jackson ihr eröffnet, dass er für ein paar Tage, mit Bobby nach Nevada fährt. Jackson verabschiedet sich von beiden Frauen mit einem Kuss auf die Wange. Kurz darauf redet Gemma mit Clay darüber, dass Jackson nach Nevada fährt. Clay erklärt ihr, dass es sich um Club-Belange handelt, wobei ihn Gemma darum bittet Jax zu beschützen, da er momentan durch die Aufregungen um seinen Sohn, Abel zu sehr abgelenkt ist. Clay beruhigt Gemma damit, dass Jackson das schaffen wird. Dabei bringt sie auch ihren Unmut zur Sprache, dass Tara wieder in Jacksons Nähe ist, was Clay seinerseits mit Humor nimmt. In der Werkstatt bemerkt Half-Sack, ein Prospect bei SAMCRO, zu Tig, dass ihn Gemma anmacht, ohne dabei zu bemerken, dass Clay direkt hinter ihm steht. Erst als er Tigs starrem Blick über seine Schulter bemerkt, erkennt Half-Sack den Fauxpas und beginnt nervös herumzustammeln. Ohne darauf zu achten weist Clay Tig an sich für den Waffentransport nach Nevada einen von Unsers Trucks zu schnappen und es nach einem Diebstahl aussehen zu lassen. Auf der Fahrt nach Indian-Hills geraten Bobby und Jax in einen Schusswechsel mit einigen MAYANS, bei dem aber niemand zu Schaden kommt. Währenddessen bringt Gemma Tara nach Hause. Gemma, die zuvor in Taras Handtasche gestöbert und die Pistole dort entdeckt hat, spricht sie vor ihrem Haus angekommen darauf an. Tara will sich rausreden, doch Gemma konfrontiert sie damit, dass man eine Beretta nicht einfach vergisst. Tara erwidert, dass die Waffe registriert ist, und dass sie damit umgehen kann, bevor sie im Haus verschwindet. Unterwegs halten Jackson und Bobby an einer Tankstelle, an der Staatsgrenze zu Nevada, an und Jax informiert Clay darüber, was sich unterwegs ereignet hat. Clay konfrontiert seinen Stiefsohn daraufhin damit, dass er einen Patch-Over für den TRIBE im Sinn hat. Jackson seinerseits macht klar, dass ihm nicht ganz wohl bei diesem Gedanken ist. Clay wischt am Handy diese Einwände jedoch zur Seite. Er ist fest entschlossen den Patch-Over durchzuziehen. Nach dem Gespräch teilt Clay den übrigen Mitgliedern mit, was er vorhat. Tig freut sich bereits auf die bevorstehende Patch-Over-Party doch Clay bremst ihn schnell ein, indem er Tig damit konfrontiert, dass er, zusammen mit Juice die Waffen transportieren wird. Als an der Tankstelle Jackson zu seinem Motorrad zurückkehrt findet er dort einen Fremden auf seinem Bike sitzen, der sich, genervt wegen der Ungeschicklichkeit seiner Freundin, von dieser auf Jacksons Harley-Davidson fotografieren lassen will. Jackson nimmt dem hübschen, blonden Mädchen das Handy, mit dem es die Aufnahme machen soll, aus der Hand und bitte sie darum, ihn das Foto machen zu lassen. Dabei fällt ihm die Wunde an der Unterlippe des Mädchens auf und er spricht ihren Freund darauf an, dass er anscheinend gewohnt ist seinen Willen durchzusetzen. Jackson schießt das Foto und schlägt den Typ anschließend mit seinem Helm nieder um ihm klar zu machen, dass man sich nicht auf eines anderen Mannes Bike setzt. Als seine Freundin dies schadenfroh kommentiert und ihr Freund sie deswegen anschreit, versetzt Bobby ihm zusätzlich einen Tritt und bittet ihn um mehr Respekt. Jackson seinerseits fordert das Mädchen, dass sich ihm als Susie vorstellt mitzufahren, worauf diese zu Jax auf das Bike steigt, und mit ihm un Bobby wegfährt. Joshua Kohn, der Jackson und Bobby unbemerkt gefolgt ist, beobachtet und fotografiert diese Szene. Beim Clubhaus des TRIBE angekommen weist Jackson Susie auf ein paar Verhaltensregeln hin. Nach einer kurzen Knutscherei mit ihr begibt sich Jax zu Bobby, der einen flotten Spruch deswegen ablässt. Im nächsten Moment tritt der Präsident des DEVIL'S-TRIBE vor die Tür um sie beide herzlich zu begrüßen. Im Clubhaus gibt es, als Jury den Besuch ankündigt ein großes Hallo und Bobby schleppt eine dunkelhäutige Schönheit, mit dem Namen Daytona, ab. Währenddessen erkundigt sich Jury bei Jax wer seine Begleiterin ist, und Jackson erklärt ihm, dass er sie an der Staatsgrenze aufgelesen hat. Jury bittet eines der Mädchen im Clubhaus, mit Spitznamen Cherry, sich um Susie zu kümmern, damit er in Ruhe mit Jax reden kann. Er erklärt Jackson das Problem mit den MAYANS. Jackson bringt das Waffenproblem zur Sprache und rückt mit der Sprache heraus, was Clay plant. Cherry kümmert sich indessen um Susie und erklärt ihr, den Verhaltens-Kodex beim TRIBE-MC. Jackson erkundigt sich bei Suzie, wo Bobby abgeblieben ist und geht vor die Tür, wo er den Club-Bruder antrifft. Draußen spricht Bobby Klartext mit Jackson und konfrontiert ihn mit der Tatsache, dass er, seit der Geburt von Abel jede Entscheidung von Clay in Zweifel stellt, und dass es besser wäre, dies auf die Reihe zu bekommen. Nachdem der Rest der SONS OF ANARCHY in Indian-Hills angekommen ist, spricht Clay in der Kirche des TRIBE zu dessen Mitgliedern, und lässt sie schließlich zur internen Beratung darüber allein. Unterdessen klauen Tig und Juice einen von Unsers Trucks für den Transport der Waffen, wobei Tig von einem der Wachhunde gebissen wird, dem Juice Crank statt eines Betäubungsmittels verabreicht hat. Tig ist auch beim Aufladen der Waffen, nachdem sie mit dem Truck zur Werkstatt zurückgekehrt sind immer noch angefressen deswegen und er macht Juice deswegen an. In Charming sucht Gemma eine nicht registrierte Waffe aus ihrer Sammlung und bittet eine Freundin, Erkundigungen über Taras Leben in Chicago einzuholen. Währenddessen hat der TRIBE dem Patch-Over zugestimmt und die Mitglieder des nun gemeinsamen Clubs feiern eine rauschende Party, bei der sich Susie zu Jackson gesellt. Später verschwinden beide auf eines der Zimmer um miteinander zu schlafen. Auch Half-Sack, der interessierte Blicke mit Cherry wechselt, nimmt an dieser Party teil. Später unterhält sich Cherry mit Half-Sack, was von Clay, der die Worte des Prospects in Bezug auf Gemma noch nicht vergessen hat, aufmerksam registriert wird. Als Half-Sack mit Cherry tanzt, klatscht Clay ab, was keiner der beiden verhindern kann. Als er sie mitnimmt auf sein Zimmer bemerkt Clay ironisch zu dem Prospect, dass er bei Cherry einen ernsthaften Ständer bekommt. Als am nächsten Morgen Tig und Juice in Indian-Hills ankommen und sie die Reste der wilden Orgie vorfinden ist Tig noch angefressener, als vorher, weil er die wilde Party verpasst hat. Jackson ist am Morgen ganz in der Nähe unterwegs. Er sucht einen Ort auf, den sein verstorbener, leiblicher Vater, John Teller, in seinem Manuskript erwähnt hat. Jackson liest auf der Wand einer Unterführung ein Zitat von Emma Goldman, das sein Vater ebenfalls im Manuskript niedergeschrieben hat. Im Clubhaus beobachtet Half-Sack bedrückt, wie Clay, gefolgt von Cherry, nach unten kommt. Susie bemerkt die traurigen Blicke zwischen Half-Sack und Cherry und erkundigt sich irritiert, warum sie mit Clay ins Bett gegangen ist, wenn ihr doch der Prospect gefällt. Cherry klärt Susie auf, dass das im MC so gehandhabt wird, was Susie befremdlich findet. In Charming bringt Gemma Taras Auto bis vor deren Tür. Gemma versucht Tara zu erklären, dass sie einen schlechten Start erwischt haben und tritt gleichzeitig unaufgefordert bei Tara ein. Während sich Gemma im Haus etwas umsieht lässt Tara durchblicken, dass sie ihr die gute Samariterin nicht abkauft. Sie fragt, was Gemma wirklich will. Gemma spricht daher Klartext und fragt Tara direkt, warum sie zurückgekommen ist. Sie will, dass sich Tara von Jackson fernhält. Als Gemma geht, gibt sie Tara die Pistole, die sie Zuhause herausgesucht hat. Auf dem Rückweg zum Clubhaus des neuen NEVADA-Chapters der SONS OF ANARCHY hält Jax bei einem Treff der MAYANS an, informiert Clay per Handy, dass ihm Ärger auf den Fersen ist, und wirft dann die Bikes der MAYANS um und flieht, verfolgt von einer Horde wütender MAYANS. Im Clubhaus bereitet man sich auf den bevorstehenden Ärger vor. Joshua Kohn, der in der Nähe des Clubhauses auf der Lauer liegt, beobachtet Jackson Tellers Ankunft. Jax fährt mit seinem Bike in den Partyraum des Clubs, und Jury verbarrikadiert die Tür hinter ihm. Kurz darauf eröffnen die ankommenden MAYANS, aus Pistolen, das Feuer auf das Clubhaus. Clay gibt das Zeichen zum Gegenangriff und die SONS machen einen Ausfall. Aus verschiedenen Richtungen nehmen sie die MAYANS unter heftiges Waffenfeuer. Die MAYANS fliehen vor der Übermacht, verletzen aber Jury White leicht durch einen Streifschuss. Schockiert beobachtet Susie diesen Schusswechsel, und auch Kohn überraschen die Ereignisse. Luann Delaney, die Freundin von Gemma, informiert Gemma inzwischen darüber, dass Tara gegen einen Mann, dessen Namen sie nicht ermitteln konnte, in Chicago ein Kontaktverbot erwirkt hat. In Indian-Hills redet sich Jackson bei Clay heraus, als er ihn über die Gründe wegen des Zoffs mit den MAYANS anspricht. Clay ist nicht zufrieden mit Jacksons Antwort, hakt aber bei ihm nicht weiter nach. Bei Bobby erkundigt sich Clay, wie er die Lage einschätzt, und ob er sich, in Bezug auf Jax Soren machen muss, was Bobby, wenn auch nicht völlig überzeugt, verneint. Für Tig hingegen beginnt der Vormittag versöhnlich, da ihm Clay gleich drei Schönheiten, die beim ehemaligen TRIBE abhängen, zugesteht, als Ausgleich für die verpasste Party. Susie, die irritiert, und immer noch von den Ereignissen des Morgens, schockiert ist, lässt sich am Abend von ihrem Freund abholen, zu dem sie zurückkehrt, weil sie nicht mit der Lebensweise der MC-Mitglieder zurecht kommt, was Jackson locker nimmt. Im Krankenhaus von Charming, in dem Tara Spätdienst versieht, trifft Jackson auf die Ärztin. Auf ihre Frage, wie es in Nevada war, zeigt Jackson sein sauberes T-Shirt und versichert Tara, dass es keine Zwischenfälle gegeben hat. Jax begibt sich anschließend auf die Frühgeburten-Station um Abel zu besuchen, wo er seine Mutter vorfindet. Diese beschwert sich bei ihm, weil sie nicht, wie versprochen, angerufen worden ist. Jackson besänftigt seine Mutter mit einem Kuss und geht zum Brutkasten um seinen Sohn anzusehen, was Tara durch die Scheibe der Station lächelnd beobachtet. Dabei öffnet sie einen Umschlag, der ihr kurz vor Jacksons Ankunft am Empfang überreicht wurde und zieht ein großes Foto heraus, das von Joshua Kohn gemacht und beschriftet wurde. Es zeigt Jackson, wie er mit Susie schläft. Verstört und enttäuscht blickt Tara durch die Scheibe zu Jackson, der nichts ahnt und sie anlächelt, bevor sie sich abwendet und geht. Zitate (Nachdem Half-Sack, in Clays Beisein meint, er bekomme bei Gemmas Anblick einen MILF-Ständer) Tig: "MILF-Ständer? Spinnst du?" Half-Sack: "Ist ja eigentlich ein Kompliment, weißt du, weil die total heiß..." Tig: "Stopp!" (Nach einer Knutscherei zwischen Jax und Susie) Bobby: "Du bist der James T. Kirk der MC-Welt." Jax: "Dringe in Galaxien vor, die nie ein Mann zuvor gesehen hat." Bobby: "Da vertust du dich, Bruder. Da ist doch jeder Mann schon mal gewesen." Clay: "Wir sehen uns dann in ein paar Tagen." Gemma: "Okay ruf an und sag mir, dass es Jax gut geht. Du weißt, ich würde da vorbei fahren. Und wie peinlich wäre das denn wohl?" Clay: "Ich ruf an. Ich ruf an!" (Nachdem Tig von einem Wachhund bei Unser-Trucking gebissen worden ist) Tig: "Ich dachte, du hättest was ins Fleisch getan?" Juice: "Ja doch!" Tig: "Das Vieh hat Schaum vor´m Maul!" Juice: "Das Viech müsste tot sein. Ich hab ihm fast zwei Gramm verpasst." Tig: "Gramm? Gramm wovon?" Juice: "Crank!" Tig: "Du hast einem Killer-Dobermann Cristal gegeben? Bist du '''völlig' schwachsinnig?"'' Juice: "Nein. - Soll ich ihn erschießen?" Tig: "Nein!" John Teller: "Als ich das erste Mal Emma Goldman gelesen habe, war das nicht in einem Buch. Ich war sechzehn und auf einer Wanderung, nahe der Grenze zu Nevada. Das Zitat war auf eine Wand gemalt. In Rot. Als ich die Worte las, da war es, als hätte sie mir jemand aus dem Inneren meines Kopfes gerissen." Jax Teller: "Anarchismus steht für die Befreiung des menschlichen Geistes von der Herrschaft der Religion. Der Befreiung des menschlichen Körpers von der Herrschaft des Eigentums. Befreiung von Fesseln und Zwang durch die Regierung. Er steht für eine soziale Ordnung, basierend auf einer freien Gruppierung von Individuen." John Teller: "Das Konzept war rein, simpel, wahr. Es inspirierte mich - entfachte ein rebellisches Feuer." Musik * Clutch - "Power Player" * Mojo Monkeys - "Eye of the Sun" * Austin Hanks - "Sucker Punch" * Lions - "Evil Eye" * Mojo Monkeys - "Mojo Man" * Old Canes - "Then Go On" * Johnny Hickman - "Lucky" * Austin Hanks - "Alabama Clay" * Lions - "All Hail" * Mojo Monkeys - "Hang" Kategorie:Episode Staffel 1